My annoying stepbrother
by Jaeyongiee
Summary: Taeyong membenci Jaehyun, adik tirinya yang selalu mengganggunya. Merubah sifat anak baik miliknya perlahan menjadi 'nakal' - / diambil dari Arrogant Bastard / Jaehyun x Taeyong / Jaeyong / NCT / Eksplisit NC / Review?
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, Tuhan, Jaehyun!" Itu ibu tiriku. Kaki jenjangnya melingkar di pinggangku. Sebelah tangannya menarik-narik rambut hitamku sementara tangan yang lain meremas helai sprei di atas kepalanya. "Jangan berhenti. Terus sayang. _Ah_! _Oh_! _Yesss, baby_!"

Aku mendorong milikku jauh ke dalam lubangnya, sengaja membuatnya mengerang lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. Otot-otot lubangnya meremas milikku yang berdenyut-denyut, membuatku semakin semangat menggerakkan pinggul.

"Dad akan segera pulang, Irene," bisikku. Tanganku meremas dadanya tanpa berhenti bergerak di bawah sana. Berusaha membuatnya segera sampai sekaligus mengejar pelepasanku sendiri.

Tapi Irene adalah wanita yang benar-benar tak bisa dikontrol saat sedang seperti ini. Dia akan lupa segalanya saat tubuhnya didera kenikmatan. Salah satu pelacur kesayangan Dad yang dijadikan pria bajingan itu sebagai istri 'tak sah'―sekaligus ibu tiriku meski jauh lebih cocok menjadi kakak perempuanku.

Bajingan? _Hah_! Apa bedanya aku dengannya? Aku meniduri ibu tiri 'tak sah'ku sendiri tiap Dad tidak ada.

"Aku harap kita bisa melakukan ini sepanjang hari, Jaehyun," desahnya.

Dia menggigit bibirnya, sesuatu yang selalu ia lakukan saat akan sampai. Dinding lubangnya semakin berkedut-kedut nikmat.

" _Ngh_." Aku mengerang. Merasakan ledakan cairan panas lepas dari tubuhku, mengisi benda karet yang aku pakai. Membuat mataku berkunang-kunang. Hal terakhir yang aku ingat adalah Irene yang menjeritkan namaku. Aku mendorong malas milikku beberapa kali hingga cairan itu tak tersisa, menutup mata menikmati sisa-sisa kenikmatan saat sampai tadi.

Lalu Irene mendorong tubuhku ke samping. Ekspresinya ketakutan.

"Ja-jaehyun…"

Aku sudah membayangkan hal ini sebelumnya. Berulang kali. Diam-diam menunggu kapan hal ini akan datang. Tapi membayangkan dan merasakannya langsung adalah dua hal berbeda.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

Dad ada di sana.

Siap membunuhku.

* * *

Aku diantar ke kamar baruku. Kehidupan baruku akan dimulai di rumah ini. Sebuah rumah mewah milik suami baru ibuku yang kaya raya.

"Jaehyun. Apa yang dilakukan monster itu padamu?"

Aku dihajar habis-habisan, tentu saja. Dad bahkan hampir membunuhku jika tak ada tetangga kami yang datang karena mendengar keributan dan langsung memanggil polisi.

Dia peduli, kupikir. Dia menatapku sampai hampir menangis. Tangannya yang gemetar menyentuh pipiku, mengelus pelan luka memar yang menghiasi seluruh wajahku. Aku berpaling cepat darinya. Enggan menjawab.

"Aku selalu ingin punya kamar seperti ini," kataku monoton, mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Ibuku tersenyum. "Ini akan jadi rumahmu juga mulai sekarang," ujarnya lembut. Ekspresinya berubah sendu. Sorot matanya menunjukkan rasa bersalah. "Jaehyun, apa kau bisa memaafkanku, nak?"

Memaafkanmu karena meninggalkanku?

Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Tentu... _Mom_."

Dia tersenyum ketika aku memanggilnya begitu. Ibuku memandangku dengan tatapan lembutnya yang memberikanku perasaan hangat. Ini mengingatkanku pada masa kecil yang sudah lama kulupakan. Saat wanita itu masih ada di sampingku. Dan keluarga kami bahagia.

"Istirahatlah. Besok, aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada anggota keluarga lain di sini."

Aku mengangguk saja. Lalu berbaring. Aku tak pernah cocok terlibat pembicaraan dengan suasana seperti ini. Terlebih dengan ibu yang sudah lama tak kutemui. Rasanya sangat aneh.

"Selamat malam, Mom."

"Selamat malam, sayang."

* * *

"Aku melihat wajahnya penuh luka pukul." Adik laki-lakiku, Mark, berbisik. "Jangan coba berani menatapnya, Taeyong-hyung. Kalau tak mau kena pukul juga."

Ayah mendelik pada Mark, setelah mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan serbet.

"Mark. Tidak sopan bicara saat makan. Habiskan dulu makanan di mulutmu."

Mark ber- _hum_ pelan. Tapi tak bicara lagi dan melanjutkan makan dengan tenang. Perkataan ayah takkan bisa dibantah olehnya.

"Maaf kami terlambat."

Setiap kepala menolah ke arah pintu, di mana ibu tiriku datang membawa anak laki-laki dari pernikahannya sebelumnya―yang sejak kemarin sudah resmi pindah dan tinggal di sini bersama kami.

"Semuanya, perkenalkan. Ini Jaehyun."

Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya mengangguk.

Mark benar. Matanya agak bengkak dengan luka pukul di mana-mana, ada luka robek juga di sudut bibirnya. Luka di wajahnya memang terlihat mengerikan, tapi sama sekali tak menutupi wajahnya yang tampan. Pemuda itu menarik. Aku hampir lupa bernafas dan menjatuhkan gelas _orange juice_ di tanganku dengan konyolnya.

Dia mengambil tempat duduk di depanku, matanya melihat makanan di meja lalu terangkat hingga terkunci dengan milikku. Jantungku tiba-tiba berpacu keras dan aku tak bisa berfikir jernih. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi, juga alasan telapak tanganku yang kini tiba-tiba berkeringat.

 _Lee Taeyong, kau terlihat seperti seorang idiot._

Ayah menyambutnya dengan senyum tipis, memperkenalkanku dan Mark bergantian sekaligus memberikan sedikit _wejangan_ mengenai beberapa _aturan_ yang ditetapkan di rumah ini. Baru kemudian menyuruhnya menikmati santap malam.

Aku hanya bisa memutar mata diam-diam.

Menurutku, Jaehyun akan membenci semua aturan rumah a la ayah yang terlalu konservatif dan kaku; jam malam yang tak lewat pukul delapan, tak ada keributan dan musik-musik keras di dalam rumah, dilarang mengumpat dan berbicara kasar, dan hal lain yang melibatkan sopan santun lainnya. Melihat tampilan adik tiriku itu yang _badass_ , aku seratus persen yakin Jaehyun akan melanggar semuanya. Maksimalnya seminggu setelah ia tinggal di sini.

Jaehyun masih belum mengatakan apapun.

"Kau akan mulai masuk sekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Taeyong setelah luka di wajahmu sembuh," ucap ayahku. "Selama itu, nikmati waktumu untuk istirahat."

Dia tak terlihat peduli dengan itu, hanya bergumam samar.

" _Hm_ , baiklah."

* * *

"Jadi, kau hyungku?"

Aku mengangguk tanpa repot-repot berbalik. "Satu tahun lebih tua darimu."

Aku melihatnya menuju kasur dan langsung berbaring begitu sampai ke kamar. Aku menaruh selimut dan bantal tambahan di ujung kakinya, jaga-jaga jika dia membutuhkannya.

"Hyung, apa rumah ini membosankan bagimu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jaehyun menyeringai. "Aturan-aturan bodoh itu―"

"Jaga bicaramu!"

Aku tanpa sadar menaikan nada bicaraku, melihat ke pintu memastikan tak ada yang mendengarku barusan. Ayah takkan suka mendengar nada bicaraku yang tidak sopan. Aku sudah seharusnya menjadi anaknya yang baik dan santun, setidaknya selama ini berpura-pura seperti itu, karena aku anak tertua sekaligus penerus keluarga Lee yang terhormat.

"Aturan ada untuk dipatuhi. Aku harap kau bisa mematuhinya juga," kataku.

Jaehyun tertawa. Tawa yang terasa meledekku. Dia menarik tanganku hingga terduduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

Aku melotot. "Itu tidak sopan-"

"Sudah berapa lama hyung jadi anak baik dan patuh seperti ini," bisiknya di telingaku.

Aku mundur menjauhinya, tapi Jaehyun menarik tanganku lagi.

"Aku jadi ingin _sedikit_ _bermain_ denganmu, hyung."

Aku menghembuskan nafas yang tidak tahu sejak kapan aku tahan. Pipiku terasa terbakar, bisikan Jaehyun di telingaku terdengar sangat tidak benar. Sukses menimbulkan sensasi asing yang membingungkan. Itu... sesuatu yang berusaha keras aku sembunyikan jauh di sudut tergelapku, sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kurasakan, tapi muncul ke permukaan begitu saja.

Tidak. Harusnya tidak seperti ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Aku mendorongnya menjauh, berdiri menuju pintu. Susah payah aku menelan ludah dan menghentikan tanganku yang gemetaran. "Aku ada di kamar sebelah jika kau butuh sesuatu."

"Apa yang akan aku butuhkan darimu, hyung? Dongeng sebelum tidur? Atau… ciuman sebelum tidur?"

Aku memilih mengabaikannya dan mengambil langkah untuk cepat-cepat pergi, tapi meski begitu aku masih bisa mendengar teriakannya.

" _Tenang saja, hyung! Aku akan datang menghangatkan malammu jika kau kedinginan!"_

Sialan. Baru satu hari aku bertemu dengan Jaehyun dan aku sudah tak menyukainya.

Adik tiriku itu _sungguh menyebalkan._

* * *

Rahangnya mengeras dan langsung mengambil langkah mundur. Aku menunggunya untuk melakukan sesuatu setelah selesai mengobati luka di wajahku, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku menggodanya lagi, kali ini mencoba menempatkan ciuman kecil di lehernya tapi langsung didorong.

Lee Taeyong yang bersikeras mempertahankan _image_ anak baiknya itu, membuatku muak. Padahal jelas-jelas dia tertarik padaku.

Sudah hampir seminggu aku di sini dan bukan hanya sikapnya yang membuatku muak, rumah ini pun membuatku _muak_.

"Kau pergi ke sekolah denganku besok, Jaehyun," katanya seteleh selesai merapikan kotak obat.

Ibuku pergi, makanya dia yang menggantikan tugas ibu untuk merawat lukaku.

"Kita pergi pukul tujuh tiga puluh. Jangan terlambat."

Aku seratus persen yakin akan terlambat. Bangun pagi bukan hobiku.

"Kenapa kau terus menatapku seperti itu?"

"Seperti apa?"

Pasti maksudnya tatapanku yang seakan ingin memakannya. Hyungku itu memang seksi. Wajahnya manis, bibirnya tipis. Dan sifat anak baiknya membuatku semakin ingin menodainya.

"Hyung apa kau _gay_?"

"Gila."

Lihat? Dia begitu keras kepala. Menjawabku dengan dingin padahal aku tahu dia menginginkanku juga. Aku menyeringai.

"Kau sudah selesai kan, hyung? Pergi saja. Aku mau tidur." Aku bersandar di tempat tidur, melipat tangan di belakang kepalaku dan menatap langit-langit. "Sampai jumpa besok pagi."

"Sarapan bersama jam tujuh." Dia mengingatkanku sebelum keluar. "Kau harus mengikuti aturan di rumah ini karena kau bagian di dalamnya sekarang."

 _Cih_! Persetan. Aku hanya akan tinggal di sini sampai lulus sekolah, mendapatkan pekerjaan dan bisa hidup sendiri. Setelah itu, ucapkan selamat tinggal. Selamat tinggal rumah dengan aturan membosankan. Selamat tinggal pada ibuku dan suaminya, Lee Donghae. Selamat tinggal Mark. Selamat tinggal Taeyong, dengan tatapan dingin dan sikap anak baiknya. Selamat tinggal hyung seksiku dengan mulut _fuckable-_ nya itu.

Aku menjatuhkan diri ke kasur setelah mengunci pintu dan mematikan lampu kamar, menarik resleting celanaku turun dan melepasnya hingga milikku terbebas. Milikku sudah setengah keras saat aku menggenggamnya, semakin keras saat aku membayangkan bibir seksi Taeyong yang sedang mengulumnya saat ini.

" _Eunghh_!"

Aku mengambil selimut biruku, menggenggamnya seakan-akan itu adalah rambut hyungku, yang dalam bayanganku, sedang memainkan lidahnya membelai milikku.

Sial, aku tidak pernah memandang laki-laki manapun hingga seperti ini sebelumnya. Tidak pernah.

Aku berusaha berkonsentrasi pada fantasiku tentang Taeyong, mataku terpejam erat. Tanganku bergerak semakin cepat, mengerangkan nama 'Taeyong' berulang-ulang.

Aku kacau. _Benar-benar kacau._

* * *

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

"Siap?" Apel hijau mengisi telapak tangannya, dan dia mengambil satu gigitan besar dengan bunyi 'krauk' nyaring kemudian menyeka bibir dengan punggung tangan setelahnya.

Dia bahkan tak repot-repot sekedar _duduk_ untuk _makan_. _Ugh._

Aku bangkit dan meraih tasku. "Kupikir kau tidak akan bangun sampai siang," ketusku.

"Jaehyun," kata ayah dari ujung meja. "Tidak baik melewatkan sarapan, nak."

Ayahku menyebutnya _nak_ , seakan Jaehyun memang anaknya. Sama sepertiku dan Mark. Padahal jelas-jelas aku tahu, di balik itu semua ayah sangat tidak senang. Ini tidak sepertinya. Ayah tidak suka orang yang bersikap kurang ajar. Dia juga tidak suka melihat aturan di rumah ini diabaikan begitu saja. Tapi demi ibu tiriku, Yoona, ayah berusaha mentolelirnya. Kurasa ini juga bentuk pemakluman ayah karena Jaehyun baru seminggu di sini dan masih _beradaptasi._

"Alarmku tidak menyala." Aku tahu dia berbohong. "Tidak akan kuulangi lagi."

Ini sudah pukul tujuh tiga puluh satu sekarang. Aku merasa jantungku berdebar cepat. Aku benci terlambat. Aku benci harus diburu waktu hanya untuk mendapat tempat parkir favoritku, atau memperbesar kemungkinan datang terlambat karena jalanan macet. Itu seperti sudah terset begitu saja. Satu menit terlambat, maka aku akan mengacaukan seluruh pagiku. Apa yang membuatnya lebih buruk adalah bahwa hari ini, aku juga harus mengantar Jaehyun ke kantor kepala sekolah dan mengurus urusan administrasinya sebelum ke kelas. _Sungguh menyebalkan._

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan diri dan berpikiran positif. Aku anak ayah yang sopan dan terhormat. Setidaknya, begitulah yang terlihat di luar selama ini. Aku berkewajiban untuk terus menjaganya.

"Kenapa sih, hyung?" Jaehyun mendengus sambil menjatuhkan diri di kursi penumpang, tepat di sampingku.

"Kita akan terlambat karena kau." Aku mulai menyalakan mesin mobil, membiarkannya beberapa saat untuk memandang cermin, melihat penampilanku yang sudah siap untuk pergi. Jaehyun di lain pihak mulai menyalakan radio, merubah-rubah salurannya seenak hati. Apa-apaan dia?

"Hey, hentikan!" Aku menampar punggung tangannya keras dengan kesal, "Kau harus minta _izin_ sebelum melakukan sesuatu pada barang _milik orang lain_."

" _Tsk_. Tidak asik," dengus Jaehyun. Dia membanting punggungnya pada sandaran jok. "Seseorang harus menyelamatkanmu, hyung."

"Menyelamatkanku? Dari apa?"

"Dari _dirimu sendiri_. Hyung terlalu kaku dan perlu diajari bagaimana cara untuk menikmati hidup."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak butuh seseorang untuk _menyelamatkanku_ seperti yang kau katakan." Darahku mendidih. Aku tidak bisa pergi ke sekolah dengan cara seperti ini tiap hari. Bisa-bisa tensi darahku naik.

Adik menyebalkan, kenapa kau turunkan dia padaku, Tuhan?

"Kau puas menjadi anak baik, dengan hidupmu yang membosankan, hyung?"

"Ya. Aku puas dengan hidupku. Kau punya masalah dengan itu?"

"Tentu saja! Kau terlalu _dibentuk_ , hyung! Terlalu _sempurna_! Itu _mengerikan_!" teriaknya.

Aku membanting setir dan mematikan radio. Kami sudah sampai. Seperti dugaanku, aku harus rela kehilangan tempat strategisku di lapangan parkir.

"Apa yang sedang coba kau katakan sebenarnya?"

"Lupakan."

Dia mencengkram pegangan pintu dan turun dari mobil sambil mengendong tasnya, aku juga. Untuk seseorang yang akan melalui hari pertama di sekolah baru, dia tidak menunjukkan ketakutan sama sekali, justru terlampau santai. Lukanya sudah hampir sembuh, meski masih ada beberapa luka gores. Adik tiriku selain menyebalkan, juga punya wajah yang tampan. Rambut hitam, mata tajam, sudut-sudut bibir yang selalu tertarik menunjukkan senyum kecil penuh kepuasan, ditambah dimpel.

Gadis-gadis berwajah plastik _pasti_ akan memakannya. Aku bisa membayangkan mereka berbisik-bisik keras berebut untuk mendekatinya di akhir hari dari sekarang.

"Jika ada yang tanya hubunganmu denganku, bilang saja tidak ada hubungan apa-apa."

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau dikaitkan denganmu jika ada apa-apa. Pasti merepotkan."

Jaehyun merengut, "Jahat sekali."

Aku tidak peduli, membawanya menyusuri lorong panjang yang penuh dengan murid-murid yang langsung hening, menuju kantor kepala sekolah. Masih ada beberapa hal yang harus diurus untuk Jaehyun sebelum masuk ke kelas. Aku tentu harus menemaninya. Permintaan ayah. _Ugh._

"Kenapa mereka?" bisik Jaehyun dari belakang. "Belum pernah melihat orang setampan aku?"

"Diam. Abaikan saja."

Semua mata tertuju pada kami―Jaehyun, sebenarnya. Seperti katanya, wajah Jaehyun yang kalah tampan dariku itulah, yang mungkin jadi alasannya. Wajah baru selalu menjadi bahan pembicaraan di sini, apalagi satu yang mempunyai wajah sedikit tampan. _Great_. Sepertinya orang-orang akan mulai menebak apa hubunganku dengannya karena kami terlihat bersama seperti ini.

Lagipula, aku masih penasaran. Sebenarnya apa alasan Jaehyun ditinggalkan di pintu rumah kami, seperti bayi yang ditinggalkan di depan panti? Aku belum tahu. Mengakuinya sebagai adik tiriku sekarang pasti akan aneh sekali. Orang-orang mungkin akan bergunjing tentang keluarga kami hanya karena itu.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusan administrasi, mendapatkan jadwal, nomor loker beserta kuncinya, dan lain-lain, kami akan menuju kelas masing-masing. Aku tentu diminta untuk mengantarkan Jaehyun dengan aman sampai menuju kelas pertamanya, tapi sebelumnya aku mengantar Jaehyun menuju lokernya, yang untungnya ada di lorong berbeda dengan punyaku.

Kami tidak akan sering bertemu. Syukurlah.

"Sekolahnya bagus juga," kata Jaehyun.

Aku hanya ber- _hm_ saja. Sampai, ada dua gadis dari kelasku yang jika tidak salah anak _cheers_ datang menyapa selamat pagi dan kemudian sengaja tinggal lebih lama dari yang diperlukan. Aku hanya bisa mengerang melihat dua gadis ini jadi sok akrab padaku.

"Taeyong, siapa dia?"

"Anak tetangga rumahku."

Jaehyun menatapku protes tapi aku diam saja. Dia berdehem.

"Aku Jung Jaehyun, sunbaenim. Kelas dua dan baru pindah ke sini hari ini. Aku _anak tetangga rumah_ Taeyong-hyung."

Dua gadis itu menunjukkan antusiasme yang besar, membalas dengan senyum lebar, kedipan mata genit, dan kibasan rambut.

"Hai, Jaehyun. Aku Jisoo dan ini Nayeon. Kami teman sekelas Taeyong."

Jaehyun menawarkan senyum manis berdimplenya yang membuat keduanya hampir memekik.

Aku memutar mata.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Jaehyun. Sampai nanti," kata mereka sebelum pergi dengan melambai-lambaikan tangan.

"Sudah?" Aku bertanya padanya saat dia selesai dengan lokernya dan menaruh beberapa barang di sana sekaligus mengganti kombinasi nomornya.

" _Yup_. Apa kelas kita searah, hyung?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu cukup beritahu aku jalannya dari sini. Aku bisa pergi mencarinya sendiri."

Jiwa bebas Jaehyun ada gunanya juga. Lima menit lagi bel berbunyi dan jika aku mengantarnya ke kelas aku pasti terlambat. Aku memang diberi kewajiban tapi Jaehyun yang menginginkan ini. Jadi ya sudah.

"Dari ujung koridor ini, belok kanan. Ada tulisan 2-1 di pintunya."

Dia menepuk punggungku akrab seperti pada teman lama, teman sebaya. Sungguh menyebalkan. Dia memberikan anggukan cepat sebelum menghilang di lautan siswa lain tanpa bicara apapun padaku selain _sampai bertemu lagi nanti, hyung_.

Bisa tidak aku tidak usah bertemu denganmu lagi? Pikirku kejam.

"Hey, Taeyong."

Aku berputar untuk melihat Jennie Kim di sana. Gadis cantik di angkatan yang sama denganku.

Aku tersenyum padanya, tipis saja. "Hey, Jenn. Ke kelas?"

Jennie mengangguk.

Dia terlihat cantik dengan rambut terurai di salah satu bahunya. Aku mengajaknya berjalan ke kelas bersama, kebetulan kelas kami bersebelahan, sambil mengobrol ringan. Dia juga bertanya siapa yang bersamaku tadi, pasti maksudnya Jaehyun. Aku menjawab hal yang sama; _anak tetangga rumah._ Hah, jahat. Biar saja.

Kami berhenti di luar kelas Jennie dan dia mengucapkan; _terimakasih_ dan _sampai bertemu nanti, Taeyong._

Ah. Jennie Kim. Dia manis. Aku yakin jika aku membawanya ke rumah, ayah akan menyukainya. Rasanya pasti menyenangkan jika aku bisa berkencan, mengalami pasang surut percintaan remaja seperti anak laki-laki lain seusiaku.

Aku populer, _ya_. Tapi aku tidak menemukan ketertarikan pada wanita-wanita yang mengejarku.

Jennie adalah pengecualian.

Entahlah, gadis itu benar-benar tipeku. Cantik, pintar, tidak banyak bertingkah namun manis dengan caranya sendiri. Jennie sepertinya tertarik padaku. Aku sendiri heran kenapa aku tidak memintanya menjadi kekasihku sekarang juga. Rasanya tidak tepat saja.

Daripada memikirkan Jennie, akhir-akhir ini aku justru lebih banyak memikirkan Jaehyun. Adik tiriku itu, juga semua kelakuannya.

Jung Jaehyun memang terlalu _ajaib_ untuk standarku.

* * *

Aku naik ke mobil Taeyong setelah sekolah selesai. Sepertinya dia sudah menunggu sekitar dua puluh menit dan terlihat marah. _Err_ , bukan salahku. Aku terpojok dan tidak bisa mendapat jalan keluar dari kawanan gadis yang mencoba bicara dan menggodaku setelah bel berbunyi.

Mereka gila sekali. Sudah seperti kumpulan singa kelaparan dan menjadikanku mangsa mereka.

Aku meminta Taeyong menurunkanku di suatu tempat. Hyungku itu sepertinya penasaran tapi masih terlalu gengsi dan marah untuk bertanya.

"Terima kasih tumpangannya," kataku manis sebelum keluar dari mobil dan menutup pintunya.

Taeyong meninggalkanku setelah itu. Dingin sekali. Aku hanya bisa berdecak.

Aku menghabiskan waktu di salah satu bengkel yang membenarkan mobilku. Dad melampiaskan kemarahannya pada mobil kesayanganku itu dengan tongkat bisbol setelah puas memukuliku. Untungnya masih bisa diselamatkan meski banyak yang harus diperbaiki dengan biaya yang tidak sedikit. Mom bilang mau menanggungnya. Aku bersyukur untuk itu. Ada untungnya juga Mom menikah lagi dengan pria yang tak kalah kaya dengan Dad dan sangat mencintainya.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu sebentar dengan pekerja di sana, yang rupanya masih cukup muda dan keren menurutku, aku tidak langsung pulang. Karena terlalu malas kembali ke rumah membosankan itu.

Aku mengelilingi jalanan kota, menyalakan musik rock keras-keras sambil ikut bernyanyi. Aku tidak pernah merasa lebih hidup dari ini.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun, aku bisa merasakan kebebasan lagi.

Tidak akan ada lagi Dad dan ucapannya tentang betapa mengecewakan dan tidak bergunanya aku sekarang.

Aku tersenyum.

Apa aku harus pergi minum untuk merayakannya?

* * *

Saat aku berhenti di depan rumah, menunggu gerbang dibuka oleh penjaga yang dibayar untuk bekerja dua puluh empat jam, aku bisa melihat siluet seseorang mengintip dari jendela ruang tamu. Setelah memarkir mobil, aku masuk untuk menemui ayah tiriku yang sedang berdiri dengan ekspresi tidak senang. Ini jelas sudah lewat dari jam malam rumah ini, alasan kenapa lampu-lampu ruangan sudah dimatikan.

Oh, tidak. Sepertinya aku dalam masalah.

"Sebelumnya, biarkan aku bicara, paman," mulaiku. "Alasanku pulang larut adalah karena harus mengambil mobilku di bengkel."

"Aku kenal pemilik bengkel itu dan menelepon ke sana tadi." Warna di wajah ayah tiriku itu berubah. "Siwon adalah temanku, dia bilang kau sudah pergi dari sana tiga jam yang lalu."

Oh, shit. Aku tidak tahu itu.

"Darimana?"

Untungnya aku tidak jadi minum. Jika iya, sepertinya aku akan diusir kedua kalinya dari rumah dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu bulan.

"Hanya jalan-jalan, paman. Menjernihkan pikiran."

"Kau punya ponsel dan bisa mengabari orang rumah, Jaehyun. Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja sampai larut begini tanpa memberitahu siapapun kemana dan kenapa kau pergi."

Kalimat penuh perhatian, tapi aku tahu ini hanyalah caranya membuat orang-orang berada di bawah kontrol penuhnya. Dasar otoriter. Cih, aku tidak akan terpengaruh.

"Ibumu cemas," tambahnya.

 _Riiiight. Mom._

"Aku kira aku sudah mengatakan aturan di rumah ini dengan jelas," Kepala keluarga Lee itumemulai kuliahnya.

Ayolah, tidak bisakah ini ditunda sampai besok?

"Ini tidak akan terjadi lagi, paman. Maaf."

Aku ingin secepatnya menuju kasur. Aku lelah, aku ingin makan karena lapar lagi, dan yang terpenting, aku ingin tidur. Sekarang. Makanya aku hanya menunduk agar terlihat seperti anak patuh, diam-diam memutar mata bosan dengan semua ceramahannya.

"Aku membiarmu tinggal di sini bukan untuk membiarkanmu membuat aturanmu sendiri dan mengacaukan semuanya, Jaehyun."

Dia pasti marah, terdengar dari napas keras yang dia hembuskan. Aku ingin berkata jika dia tidak usah mengkhawatirkan aku, jika aku bisa mengurusi hidupku sendiri, tapi aku tahu itu hanya akan membuat semuanya semakin panjang.

"Jangan lakukan ini lain kali atau aku akan―"

Akan apa?

Ayah tiriku itu seperti ingin melanjutkan ancamannya, tapi tidak. Sebaliknya, dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengusap matanya lelah. Dia justru memandangku seperti aku adalah orang paling menyedihkan. Anak-anak berandal yang kurang kasih sayang dan perhatihan. Yeah, aku sudah biasa ditatap seperti itu jadi aku tahu. Biasa saja. Tidak terlalu berefek padaku.

"Tidurlah," kata ayah tiriku pada akhirnya. "Selamat malam."

Dia sudah pergi, menghilang di kegelapan sebelum aku bisa membalas.

Aku langsung menuju dapur, mengambil sepotong roti dari pantry dan menggeledah isi lemari es untuk mencari apapun yang bisa mengganjal perutku.

Ada kotak susu, aku mengambilnya. Ada kemasan _sphagetti instant_ , aku mengambilnya juga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jantungku hampir copot saat mendengar suara itu, bersama dengan sosok yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di ambang pintu dapur. Muncul tanpa peringatan.

Mataku mencoba fokus dalam gelap sampai aku mengenali siapa itu.

" _Shit_ , Taeyong-hyung, kau mengagetkanku!"

"Perhatikan mulutmu, tidak boleh ada kata kasar dan umpatan di rumah ini," katanya tajam.

Aku memutar mata.

Dia berjalan ke lemari es dan mengambil kotak susu. Minum susu sebelum tidur, eh? Manisnya.

"Mau membuat sesuatu?"

Aku tidak yakin darimana asalnya sikap peduli itu datang. Terakhir yang kutahu, dia sinis padaku karena perdebatan konyol kami. Aku juga harus membuatnya menunggu lama saat pulang sekolah. Mungkin karena Taeyong tahu aku baru dimarahi ayahnya?

"Tadinya. Tapi malas."

Aku tidak jadi membuat sphagetti, memilih mengambil roti tawar lain dan menguyahnya meski tidak ada rasanya. Aku juga meminum susu langsung dari kotaknya, tidak menuangnya dulu ke gelas, membuat Taeyong menyerhit jijik. Memang aku peduli? Aku malah menyukai ekspresi _disgust_ -nya itu. Seksi.

Seleraku semakin aneh saja sih.

Dia duduk dan menghabiskan segelas susu, sudah seperti anak kecil yang patuh.

"Hati-hati dengan ayah," katanya tiba-tiba. "Biarkan dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya jika sedang kesal. Jangan pernah menyela. Dia tidak suka itu."

"Terimakasih sarannya. Akan kulakukan, jika ingat."

Satu helai roti tawar lagi berhasil dihabiskan. Cara makanku biasa saja, tapi Taeyong menatapku seperti aku orang barbar dari zaman purba. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku benar-benar lapar.

"Hyunhg thidak mharah laghi phadaku?"

"Duduk dan habiskan dulu makananmu baru bicara, Jaehyun," geramnya. "Dan tidak. Aku tidak marah padamu."

Dia masih bersikeras menyangkal begitu. Pembohong yang payah.

"Baiklah. Terserah hyung saja." Hampir setengah plastik besar berisi roti tawar aku habiskan. Sisa satu. "Mau?" tawarku.

Dia menggeleng. Aku ingin bertanya kenapa dia masih di sana saat akan pergi, tapi aku tidak punya tenaga. Aku lelah. Aku perlu mandi. Aku ingin tidur. Aku ingin bermimpi tentang hyungku itu saat dia tidak pakai baju dan pasrah di bawahku. Haha.

"Pergi ke kamarmu dan cepatlah tidur, Jaehyun. Aku tidak mau berangkat sekolah denganmu lagi jika kau membuatku terlambat besok pagi."

Taeyong membersihkan kekacauan yang aku sebabkan rupanya. Membuang plastik bekas roti ke tempat sampah, memungut remah-remah di meja, dan mencuci gelas bekas pakai. _Wow._ Rajin sekali. Meski terlihat mengantuk dan lesu, dia tetap melakukannya.

Hm. Ini mengingatkanku jika sisa penghuni rumah ini sudah tertidur pulas. Hanya kami berdua yang masih terjaga, berdiri di dapur dalam remang-remang lampu.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, hyung. Mobilku sudah keluar bengkel. Aku tidak butuh tumpangan dari mobil yang kau jalankan dengan _sangat cepat_ itu."

Aku berjalan keluar dari dapur. Taeyong berada beberapa langkah di belakang.

"Aku patuh aturan lalu lintas. Aku pengemudi yang baik."

"Tidak saat aku mengganggu dan membuat hyung marah." Aku mengambil langkah mendekatinya, hingga dada kami saling bersentuhan. Dia tidak bisa mundur lagi karena terpojok di dinding. "Hyung marah padaku karena apa yang aku katakan pagi ini memang benar, iya kan?"

Kehangatan napasnya menerpa wajahku. _Hm,_ aku suka.

"Hidup tanpa kehidupan itu tidak menyenangkan, hyung."

Aku harus mengatakan itu, meski terkesan kejam. Aku ingin dia memikirkan ini saat pergi tidur.

" _Terlalu patuh_ tidak selamanya baik. Membiarkan orang mengontrolmu, mengikat kaki dan tanganmu, membuatmu harus menyimpan pendapat dan keinginanmu dalam hati, dan membiarkan mereka membentukmu seperti apa yang mereka inginkan. Itu untuk _boneka_ , bukan _manusia_ , hyung."

"Ini hanya untuk sementara."

Aku berseringai, akhirnya Taeyong mengakui perkataanku memang benar meski secara tidak langsung. Dia memalingkan wajah ke samping, tidak mau melihatku.

"Aku hanya harus melakukan ini sampai aku lulus dan masuk universitas."

Dia terlihat tidak nyaman dengan posisi intim kami saat ini, tapi aku sengaja semakin menekannya ke dinding. Seringai merekah di wajahku saat aku membungkuk dan mulai mengendusi sisi wajah hingga lehernya.

Meski tubuhnya tak bergerak seinci pun. Taeyong-hyung sedang menahan erangannya, aku tahu.

"Aku bisa mengajakmu melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan," bisikku seksi di telinganya.

"Tidak tertarik," katanya datar, meski gusar. "Sekarang, aku minta menyingkir dariku sebelum aku terpaksa berlaku kasar. Jangan salah mengira, aku pemegang sabuk hitam Taekwondo―"

Aku mengalah, mengangkat kedua tangan ke atas tanda menyerah sambil bersiul. Siapa sangka tubuh kecil kurus begitu jago bela diri? Aku jadi ingin tahu apa lagi yang hyungku itu sembunyikan. Apa dia juga punya keahlian khusus lain? Teknik-teknik di tempat tidur, misalnya?

Aku berjalan santai bersamanya sampai kami akhirnya sampai di lorong gelap. Aku berbalik ke arahnya, meskipun aku tidak bisa melihat wajah, hanya siluetnya saja. Panas tubuh hyungku itu memancar sampai padaku. Aroma manis dan wangi softergen dari pakaiannya mengisi paru-paruku. Dan kemudian aku tiba-tiba ingin mengatakan ini untuk memprovokasinya. Karena anak terlalu baik seperti Lee Taeyong, yang tidak mau jujur bahkan pada orientasi dan ketertarikannya yang terlalu jelas, harus _digoda_ sekali-kali.

"Aku memikirkan hyung semalam."

Kegelapan menyembunyikan senyum puasku saat menunggu reaksinya. Tubuhnya membeku sebentar, matanya juga melotot. Apa pengakuanku terlalu jujur, to the point, tak terduga, dan tidak pantas? Sepertinya iya. Aku sudah membayangkannya memukul wajahku keras saat itu, membuat pipiku yang baru sembuh membiru lagi. Aku ingin hyungku itu merasa lebih baik setelah melakukannya. Tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dia memilih pasif.

 _Hm,_ menarik.

"Hyung dengar? Aku bilang aku _memikirkanmu_. Aku _membayangkan_ hyung semalam sebelum aku tidur," kataku tidak sabar, menekankannya di kata tertentu agar terdengar ambigu. Ayolah, tidak mungkin dia tidak mengerti.

Aku menunggu dengan sabar.

Taeyong menatapku lurus. Menelan ludahnya, lalu berkata tanpa keraguan.

"Aku juga memikirkanmu semalam, Jaehyun."

"Huh?"

Ini bagai serangan balasan tak terduga, karena justru malah aku yang terkejut.

* * *

To be continued

Note:

Makasiiiiiih feedbacknya. Ditunggu lagi^^


End file.
